Glimpse
by omens
Summary: Lex is about to make the biggest deal of his life. But someone doesn't want that to happen. ChloeLex !Temporarily On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I know Is houldn't be strting another story, but I just can't seem to stop myself. I have this posted on another site, and it's gotten some good feedback. Let me know what you think.**_

Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine. Ha, I wish.

"No."

"Oh come on-just a few questions." Chloe pleaded.

"I said no. I don't have time." Lex told her.

"Lex, this has the potential to be a history making deal. I'm not accepting a 'no comment' on this one." she retorted, folding her hands across her chest.

Lex sighed. He had assumed that rumors of his deal with Warren Steele was what had prompted her visit. As if something of this magnitude could have possibly escaped her radar.

"One question." he said after a few moments.

"Two."

He stared at her. "One."

She returned the stare. "Two. Or I camp out outside of your office all day tomorrow screaming at the top of my lungs about the millionaire playboy who seduced me and then refused to support me and my unborn child."

Lex's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't."

Chloe shrugged. "Not if I get my two question. Complete with multiple-sentence answers. No yes and no answers accepted."

Lex took a sip of the scotch in his hand. He had known Chloe long enough to know that she never gave up once she set her mind to something. And apparently she had set her mind to publishing the exclusive interview about his latest deal. One that would make him easily the most powerful business world. He had tried to keep the details a secret. Though it seemed Chloe would not permit that any more.

"Fine. Ask away." Lex replied tiredly as he sank into his chair.

--------------------------

Both Lex and Chloe were too wrapped up in their interview inside the Luthor mansion to notice the light that flashed in the woods just beyond the grounds. Or the girl that was now watching them through the stained-glass window at the other end of the room.

Snippets of their conversation drifted out to her. They were talking about the deal with Warren Steele.

"I'm too late." she whispered into the night.

She pulled her black leather jacket closer around her body as she walked away from the house, wondering how she was going to fix this now.

------------------------

LEX LUTHOR TO TAKE CONTROL OF STEELE CORPORATIONS screamed the headline of the Torch the next day. Chloe had stayed up until dawn to finish the special edition of the paper. She couldn't help but feel more than a little proud that she had scooped the story of the year right out from under the noses of the world's top papers.

"After quickly establishing LexCorp as one of the most prominent forces in the business industry, CEO Lex Luthor surpassed even his own father Lionel Luthor, head of LuthorCorp, by adding the multinational conglomerate Steele Corporations to his company's holdings." Clark read as he walked into the Torch after school the next day.

Chloe looked up at him from her place behind the desk. She looked exhausted but thrilled nonetheless. She had been fielding calls from major papers all day inquiring about her breaking the story, and asking for details.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have all of those idiots at the Daily Planet who dismissed me call and practically beg me for a story. Or how good it feels to turn them down." she beamed at him.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Clark said as her sat down at his own desk across from her.

"True, but this time there were no near death experiences, trials, or FBI agents involved." she answered as she read her fifty-second email of the day from one of the nations top news sources.

Clark quickly dropped the subject. Chloe had been more than a little ticked when papers and TV stations from all over the world called her incessantly about her involvement in Lionel Luthor's trial. Then they had wanted her as the interview, now it was they wanted her as the reporter. There was a big difference.

"Exactly how did you persuade Lex to give you this interview?" Clark inquired with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned slyly. "I have my ways."

"I bet." Clark replied.

"Just what are you implying Clark?" a voice interrupted from the doorway.

They both looked up as Lex swaggered into the office, his own copy of the Torch tucked under his arm. Dressed in his requisite black suit and lilac dress shirt, he instantly looked out of place among the bright décor. As did his sour expression.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked with his usual obliviousness.

"Just the thirty phone calls asking what a high school reporter has on me to make me give up the private details of a multi-billion dollar deal." he answered with his gaze locked on Chloe.

She fought the urge to squirm under his intense gaze. Lex made her nervous when he looked at her like that. She had been hearing that same question all day.

"What did you say?" Clark inquired.

"Just that it was nothing quite that…unseemly. But when they realized that Chloe was the same one who testified against my father, it led to a whole new set of questions." he told Clark, his eyes still fixed on Chloe's.

Again Chloe had to fight the desire to move. People had been implying that same thing about her and the Luthors for as long as she could remember. And they had just gotten worse since the previous summer. But she didn't want Lex to know how uncomfortable they made her. "People are always going to find something inappropriate in situations like these." Chloe said as she got up and walked over to the coffee pot she had set up in the corner.

"So what brings you here Lex?" Clark asked him to change the subject. He knew that the rumors had always bothered her, more for her father's sake. He was also the only one who seemed to notice the chemistry between the two of them.

Lex was still staring intently at Chloe as she sipped her coffee. His gaze never wavering, he replied "I'm holding a press conference tomorrow to formally announce the deal. I thought you'd like to come."

Chloe nearly dropped her cup out of excitement. "Are you kidding? I'm the one who broke the story, remember. Of course I want to go!"

"Good. It's in Metropolis. I'll pick you up at noon." With that, left the office.

----------------------

Lex walked out the front doors of the school, never noticing the eyes watching him from the hiding spot next to the stairs. The same eyes that had been so intently focused on him and Chloe the night before.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he got into his car. Eavesdropping outside of the newspaper office had been hard enough to do without getting caught, but trying to dodge Lex when he came out was almost impossible. What if he somehow recognized her? "No," she thought, "he couldn't possibly." She didn't look that much like her grandmother.

She moved back towards the door to listen to Chloe and Clark, wondering how she was going to get into that press conference.

------------------

**_A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I go on? Let me know._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

------------------------------

"I don't think I have ever been so bored in my entire life." Chloe complained as she rubbed the throbbing migraine that had taken up residence in her temple. " You should have told me it was nothing but you making a speech for fifteen minutes then an hour of questions. Why didn't you tell me it would be so dull?"

She glared daggers at Lex, and watched in fury as the corners of his lips twitched upward ever so slightly. He kept his eyes intently focused on the road in front ahead. They were about twenty minutes outside of Smallville, and he had barely spoken an entire sentence throughout the three hour drive.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Probably not." she confessed.

"That's why. Things like that, they have to be experienced firsthand before you understand how insipidly dull they are Besides, you want to be a reporter. You need to get used to them. They never get very interesting."

"Hmm. You didn't seem too bored when that reporter from Channel 4 was fawning all over you. But that could just be because she was trying desperately not to fall out of her top." Chloe muttered.

"Why Miss Sullivan, do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Lex teased.

Chloe had to bite down on her tongue in order so as not to give into the childish urge to stick it out at him. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and retorted "You wish. Who could possibly be jealous of such an obviously surgically enhanced airhead."

"Airhead? How very mature of you." Lex replied. "Besides, I noticed you doing your own bit of flirting with that columnist from the Planet."

Chloe smiled slightly at the memory. "Your point?"

"Well, I just think it's a little hypocritical of you to get upset at me when I was doing exactly what you were?" he asked.

"And that would be…?"she inquired.

"Using others to further your own agenda. Very Luthor of you Chloe." he answered calmly.

Chloe's mouth dropped open. She attempted to speak but nothing came out. She was simultaneously infuriated and oddly pleased by his comment. She knew he could see how desperately she wanted to retort, but instead proceeded to ignore him for the duration of the drive.

-----------------------------

"Did you get enough for your article?" Clark asked her that night at the Talon. After Lex had dropped her at home, she proceed there to get a caffeine fix to chase away her migraine…caused no doubt by too much time around Lex.

"Enough for a decent page two article." she replied.

"Page two? I would have thought you'd make this the headline after you broke the story." Clark said confused.

Before she could answer, Clark interrupted her.

"Or did you and Lex get into another fight." It was a statement, not a question.

"It was not a fight." she declared stubbornly.

"Argument?" Clark tried.

"Not really. More like a…disagreement."

"Big difference." Clark muttered.

Chloe glared at him before going back to her cappuccino.

Clark sighed inwardly. Chloe and Lex's repartee had always been, interesting to say the least. Lately, it seemed all their interactions turned to arguments. When Lois had visited she had remarked that it was supreme sexual tension. As much as Clark didn't like to think of Chloe and Lex together like that, he had to admit it almost made sense it a very, very strange way. And he pondered whether or not he should clue them in, for after Lois's declaration she had stated that the two of them seemed completely oblivious to the whole thing.

He wanted his friends to be happy, but he didn't know if it would be a good idea or not.

------------------------------

_'So that's Clark Kent. Taller than I expected_.' She figured after tailing Chloe and Lex for two days she would see him sooner or later. He was good looking, but she really didn't understand what the big deal was. He seemed kind of…sappy to her. Like a sad puppy.

How could this overgrown boy scout be the cause of everything? He just didn't seem capable. Not from the outside anyway. But from what her dad had told her, Clark Kent was capable of anything.

She hitched her paper up over her face as Lana Lang walked by her with drink orders. At least she assumed it was Lana. She had never actually met her, but had heard enough. Again, she didn't see what all the fuss was about. Sure she was pretty, but not in any extraordinary way. You could see girls like her in every teen magazine in the world. Pretty in that completely boring way.

She watched as Lana wandered over to Chloe and Clark. Judging by the body language alone, it was obvious that these three had some major issues. Clark looked happy, Chloe annoyed, and Lana…anxious. How had they lived like this for so long?

She got up and returned her paper to the magazine holder on the way. Pretending to be engrossed in choosing another periodical, she listened in on their conversation. Mostly boring stuff about school, and then Lana brought the press conference up. Chloe automatically tensed up.

As if deigned by fate, Chloe's phone began to ring.

"Hello."

A sour look came over her face. "I really have to remember to change my number."

"Fine. I'm at the Talon." With that she hung up.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked.

_'Gee, he's perceptive.'  
_  
"It was Lex. Says he needs to talk to me about the conference." Chloe sighed into her cup before taking a sip.

"You didn't go snooping did you?" Lana asked worriedly.

"Lana, it was outside in front of LuthorCorp. Where would I go?" Chloe asked defensively.

"Lionel's office?" Clark suggested.

"No thank you. The last time was enough." Chloe said.

"Why did Lex hold the conference there? LexCorp is in Smallville." Lana wondered aloud as she took a seat at the table.

"Easier access. Imagine holding an international press conference in Smallville. It's not exactly first stop on most people's travel agenda." Chloe explained.

"Maybe he just wanted to rub it in his father's face." she added after a few minutes. "I mean, it's no secret that Lionel wanted that contract. I'm just amazed he hasn't tried to steal it from Lex yet."

"You and me both." a voice said from behind them.

Both girls started. Clark remained unmoved.

'Interesting.'

"Would you stop doing that! I swear I'll be lucky to graduate without a heart condition." Chloe snapped.

"I apologize. Perhaps it would be best if Clark loaned me a cow bell for next time." Lex shot back.

She had been so thoroughly engrossed in listening to them, it never occurred to her that she was still in plain view. That was fine around Chloe, Lana, and Clark. But not Lex. It was way too risky. Quickly, she let her long strawberry-blonde hair out of it's haphazard bun so that it would hang loose over her face. That should help hide her. She opened a magazine at random and pretended to be enthralled in it, but inched closer to the table.

------------------------------

"What did you need to tell me so badly?" Chloe demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just got off the phone with Warren Steele. It seems you made quite an impression on him at the conference. I didn't even notice you talking to him. Probably just a coincidence right?" He raised an eyebrow, but Chloe remained silent. "Anyway, he wanted me to invite you to a dinner party he's holding on Saturday." Lex replied evenly, never breaking eye-contact.

"Are you serious? Of course I'll go." Chloe practically squealed.

"Are you sure? It promises to be even less eventful than today."

Chloe hesitated. There was some reason Lex didn't want her to go to this party. Which only meant one thing.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

--------------------

It took all of her self restraint to keep from groaning out loud.

_'Great. Now what am I going to do?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Green eyes watched as Chloe and Lex walked towards his Porsche. It was the night of the dinner party and he had just picked her up. She smiled at what Gabe must have said when he found out that Chloe was going to Metropolis with Lex for an evening with the city's rich and powerful. Judging from the look on Chloe's face, it must have been pretty bad.

Lex seemed to have noticed her attitude, too. Right after he opened her car door for her, her placed his hand on her arm to stop her. His expression softened a fraction as they spoke.

'Damn, I wish I could read lips.' she thought. 'I'd give anything to know what they're saying.'

Apparently whatever Lex said worked. She saw Chloe take a deep breath and nodded, a small smile on her face. She got into the car and Lex closed the door before getting in the other side.

They drove off in the direction of the highway while she watched, a grim look on her face. If tonight went the way she thought it would, it would all be for nothing. She looked down at the watch on wrist, determined to fix this.

------------------------------

"Nervous?" Lex asked.

Chloe looked over at him with a look of dread on her face. "Does it show?"

The lights of Metropolis shined underneath the setting sun through the glass of the elevator. Warren Steele lived in one of the most expensive penthouses the city. In Luthor Towers of course. Ever since they stepped onto the elevator for the 60-storie ride upwards Chloe had been fidgeting.

"A little." he chuckled. "I never thought I 'd see the day when Chloe Sullivan would be intimidated by Metropolis's society mavens."

Anger flared up in Chloe at his comment. "I am not intimidated!" she spat.

Lex chuckled, causing her to get even more upset. He knew she would react that way. Maybe now she would start acting like the Chloe he knew.

"If you say so." he said as the elevator doors slid open. She glared at him as he stepped aside to follow her out to the foyer.

They were greeted by Warren's butler who bowed deeply to Lex before taking Chloe's coat. Lex found himself surprised at the sight of her dress as she handed her coat to the butler, her back to Lex. Chloe usually went for eccentric, colorful clothes that offset her dynamic personality. Tonight she had opted for a knee-length black satin dress held that fit her slim figure perfectly. It was slightly low cut in the front and a tad bit more in the back, but not too much to be distasteful. It was held up by two thin spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. As she turned to face him, he let out a small breath.

"You look beautiful."

A look of suspicion flitted across her features at Lex's words. Before she could question him, Warren Steele walked over to them

"Lex." he said shaking the younger man's hand. "Miss Sullivan, how nice to see you again. My, don't you look lovely."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You have a beautiful home."

He returned the smile and Chloe felt all of her anxiety about the evening vanish instantly. She had taken an instant liking to Warren when she'd met him. Probably because he reminded her of her grandfather.

"Well, now that everyone's here, why don't we eat?" he joked as he started back towards the other guests. Lex extended his arm to Chloe and she looked at it warily. "I won't bite." he whispered. Color rose in her cheeks as she slipped her arm hesitantly through his. He smirked slightly at her trepidation. Mainly because he was pretty sure what caused it.

They both noticed the stares directed at them as they walked towards the dining room. Everyone always noticed when Lex showed up at a function with a new woman on his arm. The fact that this woman was a blonde cause fevered whispers to fly around the room. Lex knew immediately what the society pages would be talking about the next day, and unless he was mistaken the Planet's gossip columnist was standing at the far end of the room.

Dinner conversation consisted mainly of stock tips and gossip about who was vacationing where. Chloe hated to admit Lex was right, but this was infinitely more boring than the press conference had been. And two hours was definitely too long to spend at one meal. But she was hiding her boredom well. Lex was somewhat proud that everyone had taken to Chloe so well. He knew that once she got over her nerves, she'd be able to charm them.

Her leg began to twitch out of boredom underneath the table. She was thinking about the next issue of the Torch when she felt a hand clamp down on her knee. She jumped slightly and ceased all movement at once. Then she realized that the hand was coming from her left.

Where Lex was sitting.

She looked over at him while he chatted with Warren across the table. He showed no indication that he had any knowledge that his hand was on her leg under the table. It was almost like it had been a subconscious action. Chloe didn't doubt that Lex was used to doing this with his dates, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She shifted her leg. Nothing. She tried it again. His hand remained rooted in it's spot. She glanced back over at him an saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards ever so slightly. If you weren't looking for it, you'd never even see it. He thought this was funny! Unbelievable.

Dinner ended and the other guests rose from their seats. A string quartet had been playing in the corner the whole time, and a few began to dance. Chloe wanted to get up and stretch her legs, but Lex's hand was preventing her from moving.

"Are you enjoying yourself dear?" Mrs. Steele suddenly asked her.

Chloe looked over at the older woman smiling kindly at her. It was obvious she genuinely wanted her guests to have a good time, and wasn't just being polite.

"Very much." she said. Not exactly true, but she didn't want to be rude.

Mrs. Steele seemed satisfied and rose from her seat. She moved over to whisper something in her husband's ear. He in turn said something very quietly to Lex before escorting his wife to the dance floor.

Now that they were alone at the table, Chloe jerked her leg away from Lex's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping everyone from noticing how bored you are. Though apparently it didn't work."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"Warren just informed me that his wife thinks you have a better time dancing instead of listening to me discuss business." Lex told her evenly.

"Dance? With you?"

"That was the idea." He pushed his chair back and stood. He reached his hand to her and she took it. She let him lead her to the dance floor, wondering what his motive was. His right hand clasped hers and held it out from their bodies, while he planted his left on the small of her back. She placed her free hand reluctantly on his shoulder. He began to move in time to the music and she followed his lead.

"Why am I not surprised that you're a good dancer?" she asked in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"You have no idea of the things I'm good at." he whispered in her ear.

Chloe shivered. She looked at him. He smirked and continued to twirl her around the floor. "What are you playing at Lex?"

"What do you mean?" he inquired calmly as he began to creep his hand up her back. She fought back a gasp as his hand came into contact with bare skin.

"I mean, why are you attempting to flirt with me?"

"Attempt? I must be out of practice." he smirked.

"Stop avoiding the subject. What are up to?" she demanded.

"Well Warren's under the impression that you and I are together. He seems quite favorable to the idea actually." he explained.

"You're playing him? What, do you think your business deals will go better if people think you have a girlfriend?" she accused.

"They'll think I have a soft side." he said.

Chloe snorted. Lex raised his eyebrows at her. "You don't think I can be soft when I want to?"

"Soft as granite." she replied.

Lex suddenly stopped dancing. Chloe hadn't noticed until then how close they were standing. She looked up into Lex's eyes swirling with unreadable emotion. "That sounded like a challenge."

Chloe was determined to not Lex see how uncomfortable he was making her. She stood her ground and stared him straight in the eye. "Paranoid much?" she teased.

Lex knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to bait him, make him angry so he would keep his distance. He was well aware of how Chloe tried to keep him at arms length. She didn't want him to touch her. But not because she didn't like it. On the contrary, she liked it very much. And she hated that.

He had felt the tension between them from the first moment they meet, and knew that it had been building for quite awhile. He had been using it to his advantage to keep her distanced from him while he did what he needed to do. He tried to play it up while he was around her so she would get angry and try to stay away from him. Now that she was nearing graduation, he was willing to let it run it's course. All he had to do was let Chloe realize it too. He wanted her to see how much…fun they could have together.

But it seemed like she was realizing it, and fighting it. He could certainly understand that. He had done the same at first. But he didn't want a serious relationship. Chloe was interesting to him. That was rare. He just needed her to be interested back. After all, she wouldn't be leaving for college for a few months. It was more than enough time for what he wanted.

Chloe and Lex had been standing still and staring each other down for a few minutes when the other guests took notice. The conversation lowering caught Lex's attention. He looked around at everyone, who quickly averted their eyes as if they hadn't been watching the two of them. Lex smirked and once again clasped Chloe's hand in his. He walked over to Warren and his wife who didn't attempt to hide the fact that they had been watching them.

"Warren, Elizabeth, thank you for a wonderful evening." Lex told them graciously.

"Leaving so soon?" Mrs. Steele asked. It was obvious she was trying desperately not to laugh. Warren also looked highly amused about something. Chloe wondered just what they were thinking about their early exit. 

"Afraid so. Chloe's not feeling too well. Goodnight." he then pulled her away before she had a chance to respond. It had been everything she could do to keep from responding at his lie about her not feeling well. It was so obviously untrue, she was shocked he'd said it.

After retrieving Chloe's coat they got into the elevator. Le pushed a button then turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She felt the overwhelming urge to stamp her foot in indignation.

Lex never responded. For no sooner than she stopped talking the elevator doors slid open to reveal the hallway of another floor. Lex stepped out and unlocked the door in front of them. He looked back at Chloe who was hadn't moved from her spot. "Coming?"

She slowly stepped out of the elevator. "Where are we?"

Lex opened the door and turned back to her. "My penthouse."

Chloe swallowed hard. What had she gotten herself into?

------------------------------

She looked up at the skyscraper to where Lex's penthouse was. She wasn't pleased about having to spend three hours on a bus to get here, and was even more upset when she saw the lights come on in the apartment. She knew it was his. She'd spent enough time there. And unless she was completely mistaken, she knew exactly what was going to happen that night.

Now she just had to figure out a way to stop it.

------------------------------

**_A/N: I'm not really sure this chapter turned out alright. I was just trying to get them where I need them for the next part. Next chapter we'll find out why this deal is such a bad idea.: ) Till then._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey remember me? If not, I don't blame you. I've been stuck in writer's block land for a while and had absolutely no idea what I was doing with this story. Hopefully, I've beaten it. But I didn't do it alone. I want to give a HUGE thank you to Zannie for helping me brainstorm and letting me bounce ideas off her. You're the greatest!**_

Disclaimer: If it were mine, it would be much different.

"Exactly what are we doing here Lex?" Chloe asked from her spot inside the elevator. She was determined to stay right there, where it was nice and safe.

"You're a bright girl Chloe. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Lex replied as he walked into his apartment, leaving the door standing wide open.

Conflicting thoughts began to run rampant through Chloe's mind. On the one hand, if she left she wouldn't be doing something she'd regret. However, her notorious curiosity began to flare up, and besides she hadn't brought enough money for a bus ticket if she left. Giving her determination the heave ho, she slowly walked into Lex's penthouse.

He was standing at a bar in front of the window when she walked in. "I see you've decided to join me after all." he said keeping his back to her.

"Yeah, well you're my ride remember?" she said. Trying for the banter that had always been so natural for the two of them she added, "Or did your desire to prove your so-called softness spread to your brain?" Not her best, but it may distract him.

Lex smiled to himself. She was trying to divert his attention from the task at hand. It was almost cute. He turned to face her, placing his hands in his pockets. "Proving my 'softness' wasn't the desire I had in mind when I decided to bring you here." he stated as he drug his eyes slowly up her body.

Chloe had to fight back the urge not to squirm under his gaze. The look on his face was more intense than anything she had ever seen before and she desperately wanted it gone. There was only one way to do that; make him angry.

"Here as in your penthouse, or here Metropolis?" she asked. She walked over to the large leather couch, giving her an excuse to get away from that look.

"Just what are you implying Chloe?" he asked, reminding her of when he'd asked Clark that same question.

"Nothing, just wondering if you often lure unsuspecting young girls to your penthouse under false pretenses."

Lex tensed slightly. If she hadn't been watching him so closely, she wouldn't have seen it. "I never made it a secret Chloe."

It.

The fact that he wanted her.

No, he hadn't made it a secret. After that day in the caves Lex had been crystal clear that he was interested in her for one thing, and one thing only.

And God help her, it didn't sound all that bad.

"No you didn't. But I'm beginning to think that concussion I gave you affected you more than you realize." she told him.

Lex extracted his hands from his pockets and walked over to the couch. Slowly, deliberately, he stared into her eyes as he sat down next to her. A little too close for her comfort's sake. She swallowed hard.

"This isn't the remnants of the concussion talking Chloe. It's four years of slowly cumulating tension refusing to be ignored any longer." He spoke carefully, dragging out each syllable so as to make everything clear.

"I'm not one of you bimbos Lex," she said bluntly, "I refuse to play this cat and mouse game with you."

"No games. I'm being honest. I want you."

The stark look of honesty in his eyes was too much. She had only seen that look on his face once before. _"I want him to love me."_ It came barreling at her from deep within her memory, and she closed her eyes against the surge of emotions threatening to pull her under.

Lex began to run his fingers lightly up her arm, barely ghosting his skin against hers. She felt him lean closer and his scent invaded her senses. "I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't sure you felt the same way."

Chloe's eyes shot open, locked onto his. Her pulse was pounding in her eyes, her heart threatening to force it's way out of her chest. Lex leaned closer, slowly closing the gap.

She blinked and something caught her eye. "Lex?"

Startled slightly by her interruption he stopped.

"What is that?" she asked, her eyes focused on something over his shoulder.

He turned around and scanned the room for whatever had drawn her attention. Then he spotted it. A blinking red light barely hidden within his bookcase. Chloe got up and walked over toward it, bending down to examine its cause. Without warning she pulled a book and several priceless artifacts from the shelf and threw them to the floor. The sound of shattering porcelain added emphasis to the anger smoldering in her eyes as she spun around to face him. "What is this?" she demanded brandishing the tiny camera at him.

Lex walked to her, taking the camera from her hand. "Chloe I…"

"Save it Lex." she snapped pulling the camera out of his grasp. "You almost had me there for a second. I thought you were being honest with me."

"I was." he told her.

"Does the pleas of honesty usually come after the camera discovery? Or do you wait until the videos are found?" she spat. She threw the camera at him, stalking over to the couch and grabbing her purse. "You can find someone else to star in your little home movies Lex. I have no ambition to be the next internet download-a-thon."

Chloe walked to the door, not caring how she got home. She just wanted away from Lex. Before she could make t to the still open door Lex had latched onto her hand and spun her around to face him.

"Chloe I didn't do this. I swear." he said.

"Next time, try a little more of the sad puppy eyes and someone may actually believe you."

Lex released her hand and stepped back from her. He felt as if she'd just slapped him. He opened his mouth to respond, but a low-pitched whirring noise drew his attention. Both he and Chloe looked at the camera that was now lying on the floor as it began to smoke.

Before she knew what was happening, Chloe felt Lex throw her to the floor and cover her body with his own. Then everything blew apart.

………………..

"Listen, I have to get up there." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry miss. Mr. Luthor left very specific instructions. Absolutely no interruptions." the doorman told her.

She stamped her foot in frustration, something she hadn't done since she was ten. If she didn't get up there now it would be too late.

"You don't understand," she practically cried, "Mr. Luthor is in danger. I have to warn him."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the sound of shattering glass cause them both to look up. Smoke was billowing from the top floor of the building. Lex's floor.

"Oh God." she whispered.

The doorman turned back to her before running into the building. Retreating back into the crowd, she did the one thing she was raised never to do. She admitted defeat. She was too late. Everything was going to happen just as it had before.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

………………..

"I assure you I'm fine." Lex insisted.

"I'll be the judge of that Mr. Luthor." the doctor said calmly as she continued her examination of him.

After the explosion, security managed to get in and extract him and Chloe from the debris. They were immediately whisked to Metropolis General despite both of their protests.

"Alright, I'll just get you something for the pain and you'll be good to go." the doctor told him.

"Finally." he muttered. The door clicked behind her and he pulled out his phone to see if there were any leads on who was behind this.

The door opened again and he turned, expecting to see the doctor but instead found Chloe there looking pale and frightened.

"How are you?" she asked tentatively.

"Fine. My back's sore from the debris falling on me, but I'll live. Are you okay?" he moved towards her and she instantly stepped back. "Chloe…"

"Lex don't." she said somewhat angrily. "I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry that I accused you, but it doesn't change things. My father was right, everyone was right. You're dangerous."

"Chloe…" he whispered.

But she interrupted him again. "Lex I've risked my life for you and had it threatened because of you more times than I can count. I can't do it anymore."

Every fiber in Lex was screaming at him to say something, anything, to make her stop. Hearing it made it too real. He was slowly losing her, her trust in him, and he was breaking on the inside.

Slowly, she walked towards him. Still clad in her dress from the dinner and covered in dirt and ash, she looked younger and more injured than he could express. She reached up carefully and placed her hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes, savoring the contact before opening them again.

"I do care about you Lex." she said softly. "But not enough to die for you."

Without another word she pulled away and quietly left the exam room without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Me again. If you couldn't tell from the last chapter I'm still working out the bugs in this story. But I'll try to update more rgularly and see if that helps. Let me know what you think. Knowing what you guys want helps. Besides, the sooner I finish this story, the sooner I can start on my next one. The idea just won't leave me alone. But perhaps I should wait. Four at once is enough. Any more and I may crack. What do you guys think of this plot: Pete comes back to town determined to win Chloe not knowing that she and Lex have developed feelings for each other. They then compete to win her heart. Any good?**_

"Whoa, talk about weird." Clark joked as he waked into the Torch office.

Chloe was standing in front of the Wall of Weird gently pulling the articles and clippings down as if she were afraid they would break. "Yeah, the principal thought it best if I removed all of this 'nonsense' before the new editor takes over." she said sadly.

"I still can't believe that the Torch survived the meteor shower when most of the school was destroyed." Clark mused.

"It just goes to show that you can't hide the truth." she joked.

"Speaking of the truth,'' he said slowly, "I spoke to Lex this morning…"

"Cause 'truth' and 'Luthor' often go hand in hand." she quipped.

"Chloe, I believe him."

She sighed heavily and sat down behind her desk. "I believe him too."

Clark looked perplexed. "Then why are you refusing to speak to him?"

"Because I finally realized that what Pete and my dad and what everyone says about the Luthor's is true. They're dangerous Clark. Do you realize I've had more near-death experiences than I have birthday's?"

"Chloe it was an accident." Clark argued.

"A lot of 'accidents' seem to happen around Lex. I'm just tired of it." Chloe told him as she got up and resumed peeling clippings off the wall.

"So you're going to cut him out of your life. Just like that?" he demanded as he came around to stand beside her.

"As I recall you cut him out of your life once too." she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"That was different."

Chloe snorted. "It always is with you Clark."

"But I forgave him." he said finally. "This wasn't his fault."

"It's never his fault Clark." Chloe said sadly. Clark looked down at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. She was right. These things happened often around Lex and probably always would. Maybe she was right to stay away from him. But just maybe… "He misses you."

"Clark, do you know why Lex and I were in his penthouse in the first place? Did he tell you?" she asked after a few minutes.

"No." he replied hesitantly.

"Ever since…Lex wants to…he was trying to seduce me Clark. He has been for awhile now." she admitted.

"What?"

The outrage and slight disbelief on his face nearly made Chloe regret telling him. Nearly. Perhaps this was the push Clark needed to drop the whole reconciliation idea.

Clark sat in the chair Chloe had just vacated. "I can't…this doesn't make sense…he never said…" he muttered under his breath.

"Care to let me in on this little monologue?" she asked.

Clark looked up at her sympathetically. "Lex told me awhile ago that he wanted to pursue a relationship with you. He said he wanted to make sure I was okay with it first. I thought he had genuine feelings for you, I never imagined that…"

"That he was just interested in a one night stand. Or a torrid fling. Face it Clark, that's just who Lex is." Chloe rationed.

Clark stood up in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'll live." she extracted herself from Clark's grasp and once more began to remove the last vestiges of the Wall of Weird. Clark walked towards the door, looking back at her briefly before he set out for the mansion. Lex had some serious explaining to do.

………………

After a brief stop at the mansion Clark all but burst through the front doors of the Talon. If Lex wasn't home, there weren't many other places he could be. Clark just knew he would be there.

And he was. Sitting in a corner booth, talking on his cell. Clark scanned the crowd. It was usually sparse this time of day. Better for him. He looked over the other occupants; Mr. Johnson and his son, his mother behind the counter, a few waitresses, Ms. Hawkins, and a girl with long strawberry blonde hair that he didn't recognize. She seemed to be stealing glances at Lex over the top of her magazine when he wasn't looking.

Clark walked over to Lex and yanked the cell phone out of his hand, flipping it shut. Lex looked up at him surprised.

"That was important." he said calmly.

"So is this." Clark replied.

"Well have a seat and tell me what the problem is."

"Chloe." Clark seethed, still standing.

Lex looked down into his cappuccino before taking a long sip. "Has our intrepid reporter gotten herself involved in another little situation?"

"You could say that." Clark told him cryptically.

"Well?" Lex prodded. He would rather die than admit that the suspense was killing him. "What is this time?"

"You."

"Me?"

Clark nodded.

"I'm confused Clark. How am I Chloe's latest situation?"

"You never told me you were trying to seduce her." Clark answered, a tad loudly, and the other patrons looked over at the two with obvious interest.

"Cark, this isn't the place." Lex whispered.

"Oh I think it is."

Martha hurried over upon hearing her son's statement. "Clark, what's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Lex? Or better yet, ask Chloe. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to fill you in." Clark told his mother calmly, his eyes never leaving Lex's.

Martha started a little at Chloe's name, especially used in the same conversation with Clark's earlier statement. "I don't think this is a conversation you need to be having in public Clark."

"No, it's alright Mrs. Kent. Here is fine." Lex stood up and stared back at Clark. "It's true that I'm interested in Chloe. I was up front with you about that. You just failed to realize that not every man's romantic intentions are as pure as yours Clark. I never lied to you or Chloe. I told her exactly where I stood and left it up to her."

"That's not what she said." Clark responded.

Lex smirked. "Did she actually say I did anything to her Clark?"

Clark's stony expression faltered slightly.

"No, she didn't. Because I haven't. I've never even kissed her. So save your righteous indignation for someone who actually deserves it." With that he threw some money on the table for his coffee and walked out the door.

"That went well." Martha said.

………………

"I cannot believe you did that."

Clark looked up from his book as Chloe climbed the stairs into the loft. He knew she'd be there sooner or later.

"What did you expect me to do Chloe?"

"Go to the mansion and talk to Lex, maybe. I never imagined you'd make a grand gesture out of defending my virtue in the middle of the Talon." She at down beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot today. Look Clark, I didn't tell you this to upset you. I was just trying to get you to give up on this whole idea of getting me to talk to Lex again." she confessed.

"I don't want you going anywhere near him." Clark gritted out.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl Clark. I can handle myself if a guy makes an unwelcome pass at me. Right now I'd just prefer to steer clear of all things Luthor."

"Did he try anything?" Clark looked her in the eye and she could se the threat of bodily harm to Lex if he had.

"I thought he was going to kiss me, but that's as far it went. Nothing happened."

"You'd tell me if it did?" he pressed.

Chloe stood up and began to pace. "What is with the big brother slash guard dog routine? Are you really that afraid that I couldn't resist Lex if he came on to me?"

"I know how women are around Lex Chloe."

"Yeah well, I'm not most women. I can handle Lex's repertoire of smooth moves." she assured him.

"Oh really?" a voice from the stairs said.

Chloe whirled to see Lex standing there. He was wearing his trademark smirk and looked all too confident.

Chloe gulped. She had a feeling that this was not going to end well.

………………

'_Damn binoculars._' she thought. '_I can't see a thing._'

She was standing on the outskirts of the Kent farm, trying to see what was going on in the loft. She had seen Chloe arrive, followed a few moments later by Lex. If things ran on track, she knew exactly what was going to occur as a result of this encounter.

And she had to stop it.

………………

"What are you doing here?" Clark demanded.

"So much hostility. I was dropping off the produce order to your parents and thought I'd say hello." he replied, eyes firmly fixed on Chloe.

"I don't suppose the fact that Chloe's car was outside had anything to do with that?" Clark asked.

"As a matter of fact it did."

Chloe looked up at him suspiciously. "Anything in particular, or just eager for a round of clever insults and witty banter?"

Lex smirked. "As pleasant as your company always is Chloe, I actually have a proposition for you."

Clark made to move towards him, fire in his eyes, but Chloe grabbed his arm. "What kind of proposition?"

"I seem to have given off a lot of mixed signals in regards to the nature of my interest in you and I was hoping to rectify it."

"How?" Clark demanded.

Chloe glared at him. Then she turned to glare at Lex. "Well?"

"You go out with me. One date. If you think my actions are in the slightest way inappropriate, or if you believe me to be deceptive about my intentions, we'll call it quits and never broach the subject of romance again." he said.

"That's it? One date." Chloe asked skeptically.

"One date," he replied.

"I don't like it." Clark said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't. She let go of Clark and walked over to stand directly in front of Lex. Her eyes met his unwaveringly and he smirked.

"You've got a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I cannot apologize enough for the long overdue update. I'm still having a hard time with this story, I know what I'm trying to set up, but it's hard to fit everything in. Then the plot bunny for _Cosmo_ hit me. I finished that, so now I can get back to this and hopefully finish _When You Can't Hide Anymore _soon. After that I'm going to try to wrap up my stories on then start on the sequel for _Cosmo_. It may take a while, so bear with me here._**

………………

"He didn't try anything?" Clark asked Chloe in disbelief.

"Nothing." Chloe confirmed mopily.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "You don't sound too upset about that."

Chloe glared at him. "I am. Lex was a perfect gentleman all night. That means he's not going to give up on this."

Clark nodded in understanding. Chloe had shown up a few minutes earlier after her date with Lex ended. He'd invited her over to the mansion for dinner and walked her to her car afterwards and didn't try anything. The way she had ascended the stairs had caused the warning bells to go off in his head. Chloe was always full of fire. He'd never seen her look as defeated as she had a few minutes ago. Clark had been ready to run over to the mansion and break Lex's legs.

Chloe buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply. She could feel Clark's eyes boring into her with sympathy. She hated that.

"Chloe?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any feelings for Lex?" Chloe jerked her head up to stare at him. Where had that come from?

"Do you think this would be bothering me so much if I didn't? That I would get so angry whenever I'm around him? Why I would avoid him?" she shot back.

Clark nodded. "You have feelings for Lex, he has feelings for you-"

"We don't know that Clark. Being attracted to someone and having feelings for them are completely different things." Chloe interjected.

"You're afraid of being hurt." Clark said softly. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. After everything he's put her through it made sense that she would be cautious. The fact that the man in question possibly didn't return her feelings made it that much more of a risk.

"Do you blame me?" Chloe gazed sadly into Clark's eyes. "I can't go through that again Clark. It would kill me."

"I'm not the one you should be telling this too."

Chloe stood and began to pace around the loft. "I'm not telling Lex." Telling Lex was bad. Seeing Lex was bad. Being around him caused her to want to do more than just see him.

"Why not?" Chloe stopped at stared at Clark as if he'd just sprouted antennae. "**Why?** Hm, let's see. There's the part about him wanting a fling whereas I have the actual feelings. Not to mention the constant threat to my life just by knowing him. And let's not forget the way my dad feels about the Luthors just now. Oh, and we can't forget Lionel's animosity towards me now can we?"

Clark stood and walked over to stand right in font of her. "Chloe, you can't hide from Lex forever."

"I can try." she said defiantly.

Clark took hold of her shoulders and turned her around, walking her towards the stairs. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you to your car if I have to carry you." he answered.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to talk to Lex." Chloe began to protest and Clark raised his hands to silence her. "Chloe you'll drive yourself, and everyone else, crazy until you do. Go."

She knew he was right. But that didn't stop the childish impulse to stick her tongue out at him to come out. Clark laughed. "Real mature."

With a pout she walked out to her car, dreading what she had to do next.

………………

She watched as Chloe got back into her car and drive away. It would take her about twenty minutes to get back to the mansion. She knew there was no way she could beat her there. So how was she supposed to stop it?

She took a deep breath and sat down a fallen log. This was so unfair. She hated that she had to this, but she had no choice. It was for everyone's safety.

………………

"Yes I understand Warren. Everything is all set." Lex had been on the phone with Warren Steele for the past half hour, ever since Chloe left. Lex could certainly empathize with the man, he'd just sold the company he'd spent his whole life building. But that didn't mean he had to give Lex a detailed history of each of his 200 employees.

As Warren continues to prattle on about Mr. Chambers in accounting and his three children, Lex's mind began to wander. And they ended up right where they always did. To Chloe. She had looked so beautiful that night. The deep blue of her dress suited her fair skin and hair to perfection. It was all he could do not to grab her and have his way with her right on the spot.

As if cued, Chloe stepped into his office for a second time that night. He blinked rapidly, trying to convince himself that she wasn't just another fantasy. Silently, she walked around the table that held the remnants of their dinner. Circling slowly, she began to trace her finger around one of the wine glasses. Lex watched her, transfixed.

"Warren," he interrupted the lament on Mr. Chamber, "I'm sorry but I'll have to call you back." He hung up the phone as Warren continued talking.

Lex eyed her movements. She was still tracing the glass, avoiding his gaze. He rose and walked up behind her. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and trailed them down to a atop over her hands. Chloe sighed in contentment and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Lex inhaled deeply, savoring the warm scent he always associated with her.

"You came back." he said softly.

Instead of offering an explanation vocally, which she wasn't sure she could do, she turned her palms over under his hands, interlacing his fingers with her own. They stood that way for awhile, just enjoying the closeness.

"What did Warren want?" Chloe asked, breaking the spell.

"He's worried about his employees." Lex answered.

She nodded. "Understandable. You didn't get that reputation for ruthlessness by accident."

That stung. He knew she was still upset about the night at the penthouse, and he didn't blame her. But that didn't quell the pain her comment caused.

"No. I earned it."

Slowly Chloe extracted her hands from Lex's and turned to face him. "What is this for you?"

Her question caught him off guard. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer her, didn't really know what she was asking. "I don't really know what you're asking."

"This. Us. What do you want from it?" she clarified for him.

"You. I just want you." he told her truthfully.

There was a barrage of questions running through Chloe's mind. He wasn't telling her what she wanted to know, and he knew it. And he knew that she knew it. But he wanted her to trust him. Like she used to.

………………

She stopped at the edge of the driveway, panting for breath. She had just run from the Kent farm, terrified that she wouldn't get there in time. Looking up, she saw that she had cut it close.

They were standing a breath apart, gazing at each other. She knew that gaze, had seen it every day of her life. Her heart breaking, she picked up a large rock and threw it with all the strength she possessed. Turning, she ran back through the woods, the sound of shattering glass echoing in her ears.

…………………

Chloe jerked backwards, the sound of glass breaking pulling her out of her Lex-induced fog. Two of his bodyguards charged into the room, guns drawn.

"Mr. Luthor are you alright?" one asked.

"I'm fine." he answered. "Chloe?"

"Fine." she murmured.

Lex looked at her, concern filling his eyes, at the tone of her voice. She was pale, chewing on her bottom lip nervously while she wrapped her arms around her waist. Defense mechanisms. He'd seen her use them countless times. It meant she was pulling away, trying to distance herself from the situation.

Lex put a hand on her arm and pulled her off to the side away from his bodyguards who were still inspecting the rock. 'Morons.' he thought. "Chloe, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine…physically. But I think I'm going to go." she started towards the door, but was halted by Lex's hand once again on her arm.

"You don't have to." he told her sincerely.

She smiled slightly at the honesty in his voice. But it didn't change anything. She'd been close to making a mistake, the only thing really holding her back was the danger Lex was always in. That rock had just reinforced it. The chance of getting hurt emotionally, she wasn't happy about that, but it came with the package. That came in every relationship. Threats to her life was an entirely different matter.

"Yes. I do." she replied.

………………

"I did it." she whispered to herself as she watched Chloe get into her car. 'So why am I not happy?' she thought. But she knew why and was reminded of it when she felt the pain in her chest. Not as bad as she'd expected, but still. The only thing that hurt worse was watching Chloe wipe away the tears spilling from her eyes as she drove off.

"I'm sorry."

………………

_**A/N: Short I know, but on time. I'm still working on getting things in order, and then I'll be able to write longer updates. Until next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lois walked into Chloe's room to see her furiously cleaning the walls. Lois recognized it for what it was, Chloe hiding from her problems. She'd always done this. When Clark had called her and told her the turn Chloe's relationship with Lex had taken, she drove right over to get the dirt. She had been expecting to find her cousin in a state of happy contentment at finally getting Lex after so long. She was not expecting this cleaning lady on crack routine.

"Okay, what happened?" Lois asked as she sat on Chloe's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked without looking away from the spot she was scrubbing.

"Lex."

Chloe's movements stopped completely. She looked as if someone had just flipped her off switch. "I don't want to talk about it." she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Clark called me and-" Chloe interrupted her, fire blazing in her eyes, "Clark doesn't know what he's talking about." She then promptly turned her back on Lois and continued her scrubbing.

Lois sighed as she rose from the bed. This was not going to be easy. "Chloe," she said gently as she extricated the sponge from her hand, "what really happened?"

"Someone threw a rock through the window."

"Ooookay." Lois answered.

Chloe looked at her cousin with eyes full of sadness. "I'm not prepared to die yet Lois. I'm only eighteen."

Getting down on the floor next to Chloe, Lois wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Lex would never let anything happen to you."

"I'm not even sure what he wants." Chloe whispered as tears started to slip out of her eyes.

"He wants you." Lois's reply was eerily similar to what Lex had said the night before and caused a fresh swell of tears to pour down Chloe's cheeks.

………………

"Refill?" Lana asked perkily.

She shook her head. "No thanks." God this girl was getting on her nerves. Couldn't she understand the meaning of her last three 'nos?'

Lana walked away to chat with another customer and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was no wonder she hadn't been subjected to Lana Lang before now, the girl was a royal pain. It was easy to see why people would cut her out of their lives.

The bells over the door jingled and she looked up. Chloe walked in, looking as if someone had just informed her that the Daily Planet was closing, accompanied by none other than Lois Lane. Her curiosity peaked, she lowered her paper to get a better view. She had met Lois a few times, but never really gotten to know her like she wanted to. She'd always seemed pretty cool from the limited time they'd spent together.

The two girls sat down at a table across from her, and silently sipped their coffees. Both seemed lost in deep thought, Chloe reflective and Lois preparing. She watched them for awhile. There was more silence, a few attempts at small talk hugely out of place for the two cousins, and even some well-placed glaring.

'_Well this is getting me nowhere.'_ she thought and headed to the bathroom. Spying really made you drink a lot. Then she remembered that she hadn't checked her watch today. A stupid mistake, she could mess up the entire timeline if she wasn't careful. Riffling through her bag, she continued walking out through the Talon and ended up smacking right into Chloe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Chloe asked her.

She nodded. It was as if she had lost the ability to speak. Chloe looked at her strangely and went on towards the bathroom. Of course she looked at her strangely, she had just done an excellent mime impression. _'Stupid.'_ She had been watching Chloe for almost a week now, but hadn't expected to actually get to speak to her. It was so overwhelming being that close to her. There were so many things she wanted to say, to ask. But really, what can you ask your mother before you're technically even born?

………………

Lex knew she was here. He had seen Lois's car outside. As soon as he stepped into the building he could sense her there. He had been up the entire night thinking about what had happened. He was so close, they were so close. Then that rock had come hurtling through the window. He wanted to kill whoever had thrown it.

Just then Chloe walked through the Talon to the table was Lois was nursing a latté. His heart ached at the sight of her. She looked so sad. Even her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle. And it was all his fault. He never should have contemplated this nonsense. Chloe was much too young, and much too good, for him. So he needed to apologize.

"Ladies." he said as he reached their table.

"Lex." Lois greeted with a total lack of enthusiasm.

He looked at Chloe who was studying him intently. "You look like hell." she said bluntly.

He smirked. "Trust the writer to have such a delicate way of putting things." he said dryly.

"Well I'm sorry, but you've got circles under your eyes that could rival the nearest raccoon. Didn't you get any sleep?" she asked.

"I was a little preoccupied last night." He let that sink in, watched as she absorbed the meaning. Her face flushed an angry red and her eyes narrowed into slits. God, she was beautiful.

Lex looked up for a moment and caught a glimpse of something, or rather someone, that made his blood run cold. There was a girl standing a few feet away from them digging through her purse. She was petite, with long strawberry blonde hair and when she lifted her head he caught a glimpse of huge green eyes that were eerily familiar. But it wasn't her eyes or hair that drew his attention, it was everything else. It was like looking at his mother with deliberate mistakes.

"Do either of you know that girl?" he asked Chloe and Lois.

Lois shook her head. "My extensive history with her goes all the way back to five minutes ago when I bumped in to her outside the bathroom. Why?" Chloe added.

"She looks like…" Lex trailed off.

"Like?" Chloe pressed.

"Never mind."

………………

"Anything?" Lex asked his private investigator later that night.

"There's no trace of her sir." he answered.

Lex sighed and downed the remainder of his scotch. He had been looking for the mysterious girl in the Talon for three days. He had to know why she looked so much like his mother. It couldn't be a coincidence. And her eyes. Why were they so familiar?

"Any luck with your mystery woman?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway to his office. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Clark. He told me you're on the hunt for the girl from the Talon and 'suggested' I help." she replied adding finger quotes to the word suggested.

Lex smirked at the obvious irritation in her voice. "You don't seem too happy about that."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you implying Lex?"

He crossed the distance to stand directly in front of her. He bent down slightly, placing his lips next to her ear. "Nothing."

Chloe took a deep, shuddery breath and pulled back. "Did you need help or not?"

Lex continued to smirk. "Your services are always appreciated Chloe." He waved his arm in the direction of the desk chair for her to sit down. She glared at him, pretty positive that his comment had nothing to do with her investigative skills.

He walked around the desk and told her everything he'd learned so far, nothing. "Why are you so desperate to find her?" Chloe asked suddenly.

Lex took a deep breath. "Can I trust you Chloe? To keep this private?"

"Of course." she said softly. Whatever this was, it was big.

"She looks like my mother Chloe." At her confused look he pressed on. "I don't mean just having the same hair color or something like that. Her features are so similar, it's almost like looking at my mom again."

Chloe didn't know what to say. "Almost?"

"Her hair and eyes are the wrong color. But everything else is identical. And her eyes, they're not right, but they're so familiar too. I know I've seen them before."

Chloe pondered his description for a moment. "Cousin maybe?"

Lex shook his head. "My mother was an only child. Her mother could never have another child after her and her father died when she was four."

"Well, then I'm out of ideas."

"Will you help me find her?" Lex asked. The pleading look in his eyes tugged at Chloe's heart and there was no way she could refuse him.

"Like you even have to ask."

………………..

_**A/N: Yeah, you guys were right. Looks like my subtlety is severely lacking. : )I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days.**_


	8. Chapter 8

'_Dammit, why won't he give up already?' _she thought. It had been two weeks since she noticed Lex staring at her in the Talon, white as a sheet. The look of disbelief in his eyes confirmed her suspicions-he recognized her. Not that he had any idea who she was. But he definitely realized who she resembled.

Just perfect.

And if that weren't bad enough, it appeared that he enlisted Chloe's help in finding her. Her entire reason for coming here was to keep them from getting together in the first place. Instead, she pushed them together.

_'Stupid.' _She thought and smacked herself in the forehead.

Ever since that fateful day, she kept noticing a man in black watching her wherever she went. He had been sitting two feet from her for the past hour and still hadn't spotted her behind her paper. Some investigator. She always managed to lose him quickly, after all she learned from the best, but it was still getting on her nerves.

Then, as if summoned by her thoughts, the front doors of the Talon opened and Lex and Chloe walked in, deep in conversation. She watched as they walked over to the counter to exchange pleasantries with Lana before heading to a small, somewhat secluded table, with their drinks to talk.

She felt her heart breaking. Even from across the room she could see the love in her dad's eyes as he looked at Chloe. This wasn't fair. He searched his whole life for someone to love him the way she did, and now he was going to lose it before he realized he had it.

The dull pain in her chest she'd been feeling since the night she threw a rock through the window flared up and she rubbed over where her heart was. He'd told her there would be some minor discomfort. _'Minor my foot.' _she thought. There was no doubt what the consequences of her actions would be, but it had to be done. The 'minor' pain she was going through now more than made up for saving them all the heartbreak that was to come.

Over the top of her paper, she continued to watch her parents. They were so suited to one another, even now. Lex's calm composure was the perfect compliment to Chloe's exuberance. Her bright clothes set off the simple monotones of his wardrobe. Apart, they stood out. Together, they blended perfectly.

She thought sadly for a moment about the blend of them in her. True, she had her grandmother's features and her mom's eyes. But her hair was the perfect mix of her mother's honey blonde and her father's bright carrot red. Smiling, she remembered the picture her mom had put on her dresser as a little girl. A large framed picture of Chloe and Gabe when she was seven next to one of Lex and his mother at the same age. Lex hated that picture. He always said he looked like the cheese puffs Chloe ate constantly while she was pregnant.

The other mixes of them within herself were more subtle. She had inherited her mother's fierce curiosity but kept it in check wit the patience learned from her dad. She had his love classical music and literature, but Chloe's taste in fashion and fast food. The better part of her childhood they had debated from which one she had gotten her stubborn streak and her knack for trouble.

She watched as a piece of hair fell in front of Chloe's eyes. Without a second's hesitation, Lex leaned over and brushed it away. A faint blush swept across Chloe's face. Again, her heart clutched painfully. But this time she knew it wasn't physical.

**………………..  
**  
The storm raged outside as Chloe pored over the papers spread out in front of her. "Lex, we've researched your mother's entire family going back two hundred years. If we haven't found anything by now, I don't think we will."

"Chloe the resemblance is too accurate to be a coincidence." He argued. He could tell she was ready to pack it in for the night. They had been working steadily for four hours and Chloe was beginning to rub her eyes, which Lex now recognized as a sign she was getting tired.

Chloe groaned at the determined tone of Lex's voice. Why couldn't he just be sensible about this?

"You can go if you want. I'm going to keep looking." He sat down at his desk and pulled the papers Chloe had been studying across to him. She sighed. "I said I was going to help you, remember?"

"You don't have to-" she cut him off by raising her hand up to silence him.

An hour more passed, and Lex found himself studying Chloe more than the papers that could give him the answers he so desperately wanted. She tended to have that effect on him.

She had her head propped up on her left hand, her right holding the pen that was skimming underneath the lines she was reading. She was biting her lower lip in concentration, her forehead crinkled. He smiled. It was an all too familiar sight, and one he was welcome to seeing a lot more of. 

Chloe felt Lex's eyes on her. It was just one of those things. She could be in the Talon, sitting at the counter and as soon as Lex walked in she knew. She felt the moment his eyes settled upon her as if they were his hands. Even from across a room, she swore she could smell him. That scent she associated with Lex. It filled her nostrils, and she didn't even need to turn around to know how close he was.

She looked up and locked onto eyes burning with passion, none for the subject they were currently studying. She felt a fire spread throughout her body and felt like her bones were melting. "Stop it Lex."

"Stop what?"

Chloe sighed. She hated when he did that. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Exactly how am I looking at you?" The amusement was evident in his voice. She could see the faint beginnings of his trademark smirk beginning to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Like I'm a piece of meat." She clarified.

The smirk finally appeared, in full force. Silently, Lex pushed back his chair and came around the desk to sit on the edge, facing her.

"Would you please tell me why you're resisting this so much?"

Chloe sucked in a breath. She had not been expecting that. More come-ons and innuendo she was prepared for. Not this.

"You're dangerous." She said finally.

Lex nodded. He'd thought as much. But something in her words, a hesitancy, betrayed the fact that there was more to it than that. "What else?" he stroked his finger gently down the side of her face. She closed her eyes and fought the fire running through her blood at the simple touch.

"Why do you want this so bad Lex? The truth."

"I feel this thing with us," he began, "has the potential to be something great."

"Great how?" she asked.

Instead of voicing his explanation, Lex decided to answer her another way, a better way. He shortened the gap between them slowly, allowing her time to pull away. When she didn't he stopped a breath away from her and looked into her eyes. Fear was shining clear as day. But there was also an intense desire burning that matched his own. Without another thought, he closed his eyes and erased the distance.

Chloe fought back the gasp that threatened to erupt when she felt the spark shot throughout her body at the first contact from Lex's lips. Like static electricity, but more powerful, it set every nerve ending in body blazing. With a moan she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself out of her chair against him.

He never would have expected such a passionate display so quickly. But he certainly welcomed it. His arms reach around to grasp her around the waist and pull her tighter against his chest if that were possible.

A loud crash from the hallway tore their attention. Both pairs of eyes swiveled to the door as two of Lex's security detail entered, each holding an arm of the mysterious girl in question.

"We found her snooping around the grounds sir." The one on the left said.

Lex moved around Chloe and raised his hand to dismiss the men. He swept his hand toward the leather couch and she sat hesitantly.

"Care to tell me why you were snooping around my property?" he asked.

"Care to tell me why you were having me followed?" she shot back.

Chloe resisted the urge to smile at the aghast look on Lex's face. She liked this girl already.

"I think you know the answer to that." He replied calmly. He studied her carefully. The resemblance he'd spotted at the Talon was still there, and more prominent up close. She had an air of sophistication that could only come from being raised among the world of private schools and etiquette training. This girl had breeding. Luthor breeding. Yet there lingered a look of deep inquisitiveness in her eyes that never transpired among the rich and old-moneyed. He knew he'd seen it before. But where?"

"Who are you?"

His question hung in the air, wrapping itself around the three and filling the air with a tension that seemed to pulsate in the large room.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

"Try me."

Her gaze ticked over to Chloe. She had remained quiet through the whole exchange. Uncommon for her, but probably out of respect for Lex. She turned her gaze back to him.

"My name is Lena. I'm your daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

Her words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few moments. Then Chloe burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry." she gasped out as the other two occupants of the room turned to stare at her. "But you're what, twenty years old?"

Lena frowned. "Twenty-two."

"Lex is only twenty-four. How could he possibly be your father? Are you from the future or something?" Chloe said sarcastically. Her smile died when Lena remained silent.

Chloe looked at Lex, urging him to say something. "You expect us to believe that?" he finally managed.

"Why would I lie?" Lena asked in exasperation. She crossed her arms over her chest and Lex had a brief vision of another woman in a similar stance, but couldn't quite recall who.

"If," he said, skepticism dripping from his voice, "you really are from the future you won't have any trouble proving it."

"What, do you want to know who's president or something? There's no way to verify anything I tell you." she shot back.

"She has a point." Chloe interjected. Lex glared at her, and she put her hands up in a defense gesture. "Fine. But surely you must have some proof." he conceded.

Chloe watches a sad expression suddenly comes over Lena's face as she pulled something out of her back pocket. Slowly, she walked forward and handed it to Lex.

Up close, the resemblance that had been haunting Lex hit him square in the face, and he had no choice to believe that somehow, she was telling the truth. He took what she held out to him and stared intently at it. It's a picture, but not just any picture. The image was taken two and a half years in the future judging from what the date in the bottom corner says. Lex can do nothing but gape at the image in his hands. He sees himself, outside the mansion on the grounds somewhere, holding a baby girl in his arms. She's dressed in a white sundress and wisps of strawberry blonde hair are falling out of her little bonnet. There's a smile of absolute delight on her face and her big green eyes are sparkling at whoever took the picture. The look on her father's face is identical.

"That's my favorite picture. I've taken it all over the world with me. I was about a year old, just starting to walk. I had almost climbed into one of the fountains and you caught me. Or so I've been told." Lena said softly.

Lex doesn't answer, doesn't move. Curiosity getting the best of her, Chloe moves up behind him and pulls the picture from his hands. She feels her heart breaking at the sight of it. This is what Lex always wanted more than anything; a family.

"I'll admit I'm not the best at math, but doesn't that mean you'll be born in about a year and a half?" Chloe asked.

"Give or take a few months." she said.

At her words, Lex finally looks up. His breathing becomes shallow and his actions hock both women in the room. Without a sound, he charges forward and wraps his arms tightly around Lena, clasping her to him so tightly she fears he'll break her ribs. Tears began to gather in her eyes and she inhales deeply, taking in that scent she hasn't smelled in so long.

"How?" Lex's voice cracks on the word.

Chloe begins to edge out the door, knowing that they need some privacy right now. The last thing she sees before closing the office doors behind her is Lena pulling back from Lex and pushing her sleeve up to reveal a large silver watch encasing her wrist.

Lex traced over the intricate designs he knows by heart. "I haven't seen this since I was seventeen."

"When Grandfather Lionel stopped his time travel experiments." she finished for him.

His eyes showed the shock he felt at her mention of Lionel. "I finished it." he said, more of a statement than a question.

"How do you think I got here?" she joked. "God, you would kill me if you knew I did this. Well, the future you that is."

A smile began to appear on his face. "Am I overprotective?"

"You sent three armed bodyguards with me on my first date."

He smirked. "Sounds about right."

Silently, they both walked over and sat on the leather couch, their movements mirroring each others. "You said you were-are-born in a year and a half."

She nodded.

"That means you're conceived in about nine months?"

She nodded again.

"You're really not going to make this easy on me are you?" he finally asked.

"Just ask. I know you're dying to." she grinned and leaned back on the couch, once more crossing her arms over her chest.

For the second time that night, an image Lex couldn't quite see flashed across his mind's eye. A similar action, another girl. What was he missing?

"Well?" she prodded.

He couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread through his body at how comfortable she seemed with him. Just maybe he wasn't a bad father.

"Who's your mother?" he finally asked.

She looked momentarily surprised at his words, but it passed so quickly he was sure it could have just been his imagination. "You can't tell?"

He raised his eyebrows, the sign he was growing impatient. She recognized it immediately. She had always been more terrified of that look than she had of him yelling. His temper was more potent when released slowly, more controlled.

"Lex…Dad…I'm not sure what to call you." she said , her shoulders slumping.

"Lex is fine." he told her, the words piercing his heart as they passed his lips.

"Lex," she said with a look of distaste on her face, "look at me. Who do I remind you of? Besides your mother."

He stared at her, studying every detail of her face and personality. His own mother shone through most prominently, but there were traces that could only come from hers. The eyes. That's what stood out the most. They were so familiar, like he'd seen them every day but he couldn't for the life of him remember where. The answer seemed to be floating in front of him, just out of reach, begging for him to grasp it.

"Let me give you a hint." she finally said. She pulled her hair up and fastened it with an elastic around her wrist. With her hair out of her face, he could see her features more clearly. She bit down on her bottom lip and her brow wrinkled in concentration.

There it was again. A flash of a similar gesture. But this one he recognized, he'd seen it not even an hour ago across his desk. The eyes that had seemed so familiar but unknown suddenly came into focus and the answer became all too obvious. How could he not have seen it? This girl, his daughter, had Sullivan written all over her.

"Chloe's your mother."


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't tell her."

Lex's face was a mask of shock. He shook his head, he couldn't have heard her correctly. "What?"

"Chloe. You can't tell her about this." Lena said simply.

"She was just here. She already knows." Lex argued.

"She knows I'm your daughter. She doesn't know I'm hers. And she can't." Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes. She got up and walked around the room, desperate to keep him from seeing them.

"If you think I'm going to keep something like this from her…" Lex's temper was beginning to rise and he stood to follow her.

"Do you want her to die? Because that's what will happen!" Lena whirled and screamed at him. Lex felt his heart plummet through his stomach.

"What?" he whispered.

Lena groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, a gesture Lex had seen Chloe do many times. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You came here to save her." he stated.

"I came here to save you both." she corrected.

Lex sank into his desk chair. He felt as if he were slowly going out of his mind. _'I'll wake up and this will all be a dream.' _he thought. Then he looked at Lena, arms crossed and scowling, the perfect mix of himself and Chloe and knew it wouldn't. "What happens that's so bad you had to come back?"

Lena nodded, glad to finally be getting through to him. She took the seat across from him, the one Chloe had sat in earlier. His mind flashed back to their brief kiss and his heart clutched painfully. "Do you know a David Buchannan?"

Lex searched through his memory for the name. "He's an accountant for Steele Corporations. I met him at the press conference. What does he have to do with this?"

"He's Warren Steele's son."

Lex shook his head. "Warren and Elizabeth don't have any children."

"David is the result of a fling he had in college. He never knew." she explained. His mother didn't think he'd believe her. Rich boy knocks up diner waitress, it's an old story. She never even told David, just left a letter when she died." Lena began gnawing at her bottom lip, letting Lex process the information, hoping he'd piece together the truth himself and she wouldn't have to say it. Saying it would make it real and she came here to stop it.

"So when I bought the company, he blamed me for taking away what he viewed as rightfully his." Lex surmised. "But I still don't see why the point of the Quantum Leap."

"He worked his way up in LutorCorp, became your Vice President." she took a steadying breath. She didn't want to have to tell him this. "He tried to seduce Mom. She slapped him and he hit her back. That's when you came in. You nearly killed him, would have if she hadn't stopped you. He disappeared after that. Two years later there was an accident. Her break line was cut, it was instant." A tear trickled slowly down her cheek.

"Why would he do that?" Lex said aloud, more to himself than to Lena.

"He thought if he could make her fall in love with him and divorce you, the two of them could take the company. Or at least his part." she said. "But he underestimated her love for you."

Lex's head shot up at her words. Love. Chloe's love. For him. Lena saw the swirling going on in his mind. Recognized the love for Chloe she saw, had seen it every day of her life. "You two were really happy."

"You wouldn't happen to have thrown a rock through my window would you?" he asked suddenly.

Her expression answered for her. "Why?"

"I knew if I didn't things would happen just the way they had before. I've spent the better part of a month trying to keep you two apart so all of that won't happen." she whispered, eyes fixed on her hands in her lap.

"If we're not together, you won't be born." Her plan was so illogical, it was akin to committing suicide.

"I know."

"Why would you do that?" Lex's heart was thudding in his ears. This was all so wrong.

"I knew my whole life that you loved me. Never doubted it. But Mom…she was your world. You absolutely adored her. When she died, it was like you died with her. All the good in you just evaporated. My Dad vanished completely, in his place was a man that told me he loved me over the phone but hardly saw me. Grandpa Gabe said it was because I reminded you of her, and it hurt you too much to be around me. So I figured if I changed it so you two never got married, you could have better lives without all the pain. Even if I were never born, you'd both be alright." By now tears were streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking with suppressed emotion.

Lex sat in astounded silence. He had done this to her. He had done irreparable damage to his daughter because he couldn't get past his own pain. Just like his own father. Yet she still loved him enough to basically kill herself to spare him pain. He couldn't comprehend the depth of that kind of love. "No."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"I'm not letting you do this. I know what's coming now, I can protect Chloe. And you can go home. It will be different this time." he told her calmly.

Anger flared up within her. "You can't just dismiss me. Don't you get it? It's not something you can control. David is psychotic, he'll find a way to kill her because he knows it worse than killing you. You have to fix this now."

A matching fire was building within Lex. "I'm a Luthor. I can protect her."

"Being a Luthor does not make you God. You can't save her-that's why I'm here. I tried to go back and stop the accident. It didn't work. I even tried to kill David. This was my only option."

His anger died in his throat. She had tried to stop it before and couldn't. So she came here to prevent it. "You have to give her up." Lena said softly. Lex's eyes began to water. This couldn't be happening. He had worked too long for this, for Chloe's trust. He couldn't bear to lose her now.

"I can't" he whispered.

Lena walked over and knelt beside his chair. She placed her hand on his arm. "It's the only way. If you love her, you have to let her go now. Otherwise she's doomed."

The truth settling over him, Lex began to sob. His daughter wrapped her arms around him and held him while he released the anguished coursing through his veins. Her own tears fell, for her parents and the love she had just cheated them out of.

………………

"You've been avoiding me." Chloe's voice rang trough the study. It had been a week since Lena's appearance and she had kept her distance in order to give them space. She had been expecting Lex to call her, come visit, send a message through Clark. But nothing came.

Chloe had finally been forced to admit the truth to herself. It was over.

"No, I haven't. I've been…" Lex started, but she cut him off. "Busy?"

He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. Lena's taking up a lot of my time."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs. She never gets up before noon." he smiled despite himself.

Chloe noted his smile and felt her heart sinking. The joy Lex had found in having his daughter with him couldn't be missed. He obviously adored her already. "How long is she staying?"

Lex saw the pain reflecting in the eyes that were so like Lena's. The knowledge that she would never know her made him want to cry, scream, drown himself in scotch for the rest of his life. But he couldn't. He had to keep Chloe safe at all costs. "Until she finishes what she came here to do."

"Cryptic much?" Chloe snapped at Lex's curt tone. It was obvious he wasn't going to tell her. The realization stung. Lex had always confided in her, even when he couldn't confide in anyone else.

"Chloe, I think it would be best if you just let me handle this alone. I don't want you getting hurt." He fought the emotion threatening to break his voice.

"I knew this would happen." Chloe aid to herself as she stood to leave.

"You knew what would happen?"

Chloe took a deep breath and felt a migraine coming on. She pinched the bridge of her nose to halt it's progress. Lex winced a the gesture. "I knew you find something else to occupy your time and you'd forget all about me."

"You don't seriously think that?" he asked incredulously.

"What am I supposed to think? You've pursued me for months now. And as soon as I began to let myself be swayed by you, your daughter pops up from the future and now you don't have time for me. It's so typical. The universe just loves to jerk me around like this." The anger and hurt was radiating off her and Lex wanted nothing more than to ran to her and wrap his arms around her, make it all go away.

"It's not like that." he tried instead.

"Don't patronize me Lex, I deserve better than that from you." she laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation. "I was willing to give you time to deal with this, but now I see that waiting for you is pointless. I can't just sit around until you're bored enough to resume your little game. I'll just end up alone again with a broken heart and I won't do that again."

"Chloe, I'm…"

"Don't." she snapped. "I'm done with this. Have a nice life Lex." She turned and stormed out of the room, tears falling as she hurried out of the mansion. Once in her car, she couldn't stop them. She sobbed brokenly into her hands, the feeling that her life was altered taking over her. Lex was the past now and she had to move on.

………………

Lex stood numbly in the same spot Chloe had left him. Lena walked in, having heard their conversation from the hallway. She wrapped her arms around her dad and held on tight, knowing he needed her now. For the second time in as many days, he broke down in his daughter's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn it." Lex yelled and threw his glass of scotch across the room, shattering it against the wall.

Lena whistled as she entered. "Problem?"

Lex sighed, his hand over his eyes. "Warren just called."

"And this upset you?"

"He's having a dinner party this weekend and wants me to come. With Chloe." Lex explained.

"Just say no." she replied as if talking to a two year old.

"I can't. Warren made it very clear that he's comfortable with me running his company because he sees how 'devoted' I am to Chloe." Warren's word caused Lex to recall how Chloe looked at him when she left the mansion the other day. His heart constricted painfully. "Without her, he may just end this whole thing."

"But he can't do that."

"Yes he can. The deal is still in escrow. He can call it off at any point until next month." Lex told her.

Lena sat across from him, biting her lip in concentration. Lex turned his head from the action. "Tell him Chloe can't make it."

"I have to at least ask her." he whispered to himself. But he already knew what her answer would be.

"You can't!"

"I can control myself around her for one evening." he assured is daughter.

"I don't buy that for one minute." she muttered, walking out of the room.

……………….

Chloe closed her laptop when she heard knocking on her door. She groaned as she stood, she had been at her computer for twelve hours. Anything to get Lex out of her mind.

Then she opened the door to see him standing in her hallway. She promptly slammed it in his face.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you." he yelled through the door.

"Not interested." she yelled back.

Sighing, Lex turned to leave. He didn't want to give up, but he knew that tone of voice. Chloe was not going to listen to him right now. Unless he could figure out a way to get in there.

As quietly as he could, he began searching around the door for a spare key. He remembered Gabe's penchant for misplacing his keys, and figured there had to be at least one somewhere. After searching all around the door frame and light fixture in the hall, he decided to check under the fire extinguisher at the end of the corridor. Bingo.

He walked back to Chloe's door, praying it was the right one. It was.

"Hey!" Chloe cried in indignation when the door swung open. "I should have you arrested for breaking and entering."

"I have a key. No breaking involved." he said and tossed it to her.

"What do you want Lex?"

"I need a favor."

………………..

"I cannot believe you're doing this." Lois said from Chloe's bed.

"Lex may not be my favorite person right now, but he needs my help." Chloe told her.

"Naïve." Lois muttered. She held firm to her belief that Lex was up to something. He had pursued Chloe for months only to drop her for another girl just when she started showing interest. No he wanted her to go to a dinner with him. Definitely up to something.

"Well?"

Lois looked up at Chloe's voice and whistled. "Very nice cous." Chloe was wearing a dress of Lois's. It was red and strapless with a slightly flared knee-length skirt and beading on the bodice. She had her hair up and was teetering in a pair of Lois's red stilettos.

"I gotta go. Be careful." Lois said and hugged her good-bye.

Chloe scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. "Okay, what is wrong with this picture?" She had to admit she looked good. She'd spent longer getting ready for tonight than she ever had in her life. _'Maybe I really am a masochist.'_ she thought.

Knocking interrupted her train of thought, and she was glad her dad wasn't there to see her going to another dinner party with Lex. He would most definitely have questions.

"God, you look gorgeous." Lex said when she opened the door. She blushed at the compliment and hated herself for it. "Can we just go?" she asked snappishly.

That stung. It was quite obvious she did not want to go. But she had agreed out of friendship, despite the anger. Just like he knew she would.

………………..

"Chloe dear, how wonderful to see you again." Elizabeth Steele exclaimed and embraced Chloe in an overly perfumed hug.

"Thank you for inviting me." she said.

She hooked her arm through Chloe's and said happily, "There are a few people you just have to meet."

Chloe threw a look over her shoulder at Lex and mouthed "You will pay." He grinned.

"Ah, to be young and in love." Warren said behind him. Lex turned and shook his hand. "Warren, thank you for having us."

"My pleasure. She's a lovely girl Lex. Don't let her get away." His eyes were sparkling good-naturedly as he looked at Chloe.

"Believe me Warren," Lex told him honestly, "if I had my way, I never would."

…………………

Chloe was in a very bad mood. Lex had been talking business all night while she had to talk with air-head debutantes and dancing with increasingly touchy-feely men. Like the one she was currently dancing with, Dan, or Dave or something like that. She didn't really care. Just wanted to leave.

"So Chloe. How long have you known Lex?" he asked.

"Since I was a freshman." she answered.

"In college?"

She shook her head. "High school." His eyes widened. "That's a long time."

Chloe was about to tell him that it actually wasn't when she spotted Lex eyeing her and her partner from across the room. Without a word to the man he was talking to, he broke away from their conversation and made a beeline to them.

"Chloe, we're leaving." he said sharply.

"Why?"

Lex was giving the man Chloe was dancing with a glare that made her blood run cold. She saw the man gulp. Instead of answering her question, he leaned in to the man and said quietly "If you ever come near her again I'll kill you." He then placed a hand on her back and began pushing their way through the crowd.

"What the hell was that all about!" Chloe screamed as the elevator doors closed.

"Stay away from that guy Chloe. He's trouble."

"And you're not?"

Pain flashed in his eyes and she felt guilty for saying it. But not enough to apologize.

"I'm serious Chloe. He's dangerous." The pleading look in his eyes made it impossible for her to believe that this was mere jealousy at work. He was genuinely concerned.

"Why do keep doing this to me?" she whispered.

"Doing what?"

"This!" she gestured between them. "You pursue me, then ignore me. You practically beg me to come with you tonight and again ignore me. Now you're so worried that another guy might be interested in me that you're pretending that he's dangerous. Why won't you just be straight with me?"

"I am being straight with you. That man is not someone you should be involved with. He's not stable." Lex argued.

"Fine, I'll stay away from him. What's his name again?" she sighed.

"David Buchannan." The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was guilt-ridden at the idea he had been too busy and that monster had actually touched her.

"You didn't answer the rest of my question."

"Which would be?"

"Why you keep giving me mixed signals. It's not really fair and I don't appreciate it." she held his gaze, chin stuck out defiantly.

"That was never my intention." he told her. "I still want you Chloe. The feelings haven't gone away. But I know now that it will never lead to what we both want. So there's really no point in pursuing it."

Tears stung the back of Chloe's eyes but she refused to let them fall. "And just what is it you want?"

His heart broke as he looked into her eyes. "I want forever."

………………..

"You were supposed to get her alone."

David sighed. "I tried. Luthor is much more possessive of her than we thought. This won't be easy."

"Well, we'll see about that won't we."

………………..

"This has got to stop." Lois announced as she strode into Chloe's room and yanked open the curtains.

"Hey!" Chloe cried from her bed. She was so not in the mood for this right now.

"Don't 'hey' me." Lois snapped. "You have been lying here, feeling sorry for yourself for a week now. I will not allow you to wallow anymore."

"I'm not wallowing." Chloe said.

Lois picked up two of the dozen or so empty Ben & Jerry's containers littered across the floor. She raised her eyebrows at her cousin, daring her to deny the evidence. Chloe huffed and sunk down further into her bed. "What do you want?"

"I want you back among the living and your father instructed me to get you out of this room by any means necessary."

"Meaning…" Chloe asked.

"Meaning if I fail to persuade you, Clark is downstairs fully prepared to come up here and carry you out as soon as I call." Lois informed her, arms crossed and mouth crossed in a triumphant smirk.

Chloe's mouth dropped. "You didn't!"

"Try me."

"I just need some more time." Chloe finally said softly. Lois recognized the change in her voice and went over to sit beside her. "Does this have anything to do with Lex's new little friend?"

"It's not what you think." Chloe said.

"Sure. He's all over you till he sees her and suddenly she's at the mansion and you're here burying yourself in Cherry Garcia. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on." Lois tried to hide the anger in her voice. She hated herself for talking Chloe into this in the first place.

Chloe sighed. She knew she couldn't defend Lex to Lois without telling her the truth. And no one in their right mind would believe it. "I just want to forget Lex Luthor ever existed."

Lois laid down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. "Fine. But do you mind if I bash him a little more first?"

Chloe laughed despite herself. "What about Clark?" She felt Lois shrug her shoulders behind her. "He'll find something to occupy him. Maybe a cat will get stuck in a tree. That would make his day."

They laid there a few minutes, then Lois began her bashing. "I can't believe he did that. After everything he put you through. What a jerk."

"Lois, you don't know the whole story." She try to dissuade her from more, but once Lois gets started it would take something much more powerful than Chloe to shut her up.

"You know what the weird thing is?" Lois continued as if she hadn't heard her. "Lex is known for his infatuation with brunettes. Now he's dumped one blonde for another."

"Her hair's more red than blonde." Chloe pointed out. She was a little offended by Lois's declaration that Lex had 'dumped' her, but didn't say anything because she knew she hadn't meant anything by it.

"But it's still blonde. And she reminds me of you in a way."

Chloe rolled over and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well she's petite for one. She has green eyes that look a whole lot like yours. She chews her bottom lip like you do. I even saw her roll her eyes at something he said to her in the Talon." Lois explained.

A cold air was creeping into Chloe's stomach. Something wasn't right here.

"Do you know her?" Lois asked.

"I met her. Her name's Lena." Chloe answered.

"Lena?" Lois's eyes about popped out of her head.

"Yeah…why?" Chloe didn't see the cause for Lois's reaction.

"Chloe-that was our grandmother's name. Don't you think that's weird?"

Chloe sat up in her bed, her mind piecing the puzzle together. Her eyes. Her mannerisms. Her grandmother's name. Strawberry-blonde hair. Blonde.

"No." Chloe whispered.

"No what? What's wrong?" Lois asked.

Without answering her Chloe jumped out of her bed and changed her clothes. She grabbed her purse and raced out her car without another word to either Lois or Clark, who was indeed downstairs.

Lex Luthor had some serious explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 12

"LEX!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs, bursting through the library doors with two of Lex's bodyguards trying to hold her out.

"Lex, I know you're here." she yelled again.

"Miss Sullivan please. Mr. Luthor…" one of the guards took hold of her arm, trying to force her from the mansion. She jerked backwards, face flushed in anger. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Lex."

The other guard opened his mouth to protest, but Lex's voice from the upper level stopped him. "Hans, it's alright."

All three occupants of the room watched Lex as he descended the stairs. The guards slipped seamlessly from the room, leaving Lex and Chloe alone. A part of Lex couldn't help wishing they'd stayed. He heard the fury in Chloe's voice, fairly felt it radiating off her. He wasn't eager to hear what she had to say.

Lex approached her slowly, cautiously, working in his head an answer for whatever accusation she might throw his way…

…and stumbled backwards against his desk when Chloe's fist connected with his jaw.

He raised a hand to his mouth where the blood had started to trickle slowly. 

"You lied to me." she said, rubbing her sore hand.

He frowned, and walked past her to the bar. Silently, he put filled two glasses with ice and handed her one. "For your hand." he explained at her confused look.

Settling back in his desk chair, he fixed Chloe with a cold look, holding the glass to his lip. "So, what did I lie to you about this time?"

"Lena."

The single word hung in the air, not even broken when Lex's glass fell to the floor, shattering across the wood.

"What about her?" he choked out.

Chloe heard the pain in Lex's voice, the torment that she hadn't known existed. His eyes reflected the terror of what she would say when Lex found out she knew. It was almost as if she could hear the thudding of his heart as he awaited her answer. In that moment she knew; Lex had wanted to tell her. But something, something bad, had forced his silence. She seriously doubted her decision to confront him. Maybe if he didn't know that she knew…

"You know, don't you?"

Chloe looked into Lex's eyes, swimming with fear and regret and wondered briefly if she could lie to him. If she should. But as always happened, her heart got the best of her and she felt tears stinging her eyes. Lex was on his feet and beside her before the first one slipped down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"She made me promise." Lex knew in his heart that didn't make it right. But he was clutching on to the hope that if he made he see that it wasn't his doing, that he had wanted to tell her, maybe she could forgive him.

"Why? What happens that's so terrible you have to keep it from me?"

Lex felt his heart breaking a million times as the tears streaked down Chloe's face. Proof of his betrayal. Reinforcements of the knowledge that he would never deserve her.

"Chloe," he said thickly, hating himself before he said it, "I can't tell you."

Chloe felt the words like a blow to the stomach. He didn't trust her with the truth. Even after everything they'd been through he didn't believe in her ability to care for him. Fresh tears gathering in her eyes, she turned to leave. Lex put a hand on her arm, a silent plea for her to stay.

"I can't." she whispered. "I can't stay here a second longer knowing that you don't trust me."

"I do. Chloe, I've never trusted anyone more than I do you." he pleaded, floored at the idea.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I want to keep you safe." Lex said simply.

"Safe doesn't matter much if you don't know what to protect yourself from."

Lex cautiously took hold of her hands in his, looking down at them. They were so much smaller than his. The wave of protectiveness he had always felt foe he washed over him anew.

"Chloe, do you believe that I would do anything to keep you safe?"

"Yes." she answered without hesitation.

"Do you trust me?" That was harder to answer. She knew instinctively that Lex would never deliberately put her in any danger, and he would risk his life to keep her from harm if need be. But there were things he couldn't, wouldn't, tell anyone. It was hard to trust someone who had secrets that they could never, ever share.

"I don't know Lex." she finally said. "Sometimes I do. Others…"

He held his breath, fearing her response.

"I want to. So much." By this point she had moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest, her cheek directly over his pounding heart.  
She listened intently, liking the evidence that he was so human touching her.

"Then trust me when I say that I'm just trying to keep you alive."

Alive.

Chloe's head shot up at the word and Lex's eyes widened in the realization that he'd given everything away. "Chloe, I…"

She placed her fingers against his lips, cutting off his reply. She didn't need to know anymore. Lex had promised her once to do everything in his power to keep her alive. It was a promise he'd taken to heart, and he intended to hold up that promise still. Had he just said safe again, she wouldn't have thought twice about walking away then and never seeing him again. But 'alive.' She was in danger, or would be. And more than anything, Lex would fight to keep her alive, even if it meant fighting her.

Chloe placed her cheek back against his heart, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lex stiffened at her tender gesture before reciprocating. It was beyond heaven for him to finally be able to hold her like this. But the pain was there. He had now, only now. He'd promised Lena he would give her up. He intended to keep that promise. His daughter was giving her life to spare him the pain of losing Chloe forever. He refused to let her sacrifice be in vain.

Gently, he pried Chloe's arms from his waist, pushing her just slightly backwards so he could look into her eyes. "I think it's best if you leave now."

"Lex…"

"Please…don't argue with me. I really don't think I can take it right now."

Chloe nodded. "This isn't over yet. We have to talk about this."

"We will." he promised.

She walked to the door, but stopped when her hand was on the knob. She turned back and came back to stand in front of him. Confusion and longing swirled in his eyes as Chloe tentatively placed her palm against his cheek. Slowly, she leaned up on his tip-toes and brushed her lips softly against his. "Thank you." she whispered. Then she was gone.

………………..

**_A/N: I don't really like the way this chapter turned out. I think I may redo it when I have the time. When I update again I was thinking of nice, big fight chock full of angsty Chlexy tension. Anybody interested?_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Part 1

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she was immediately worked into a fit of blinding rage. The wave of gratefulness and affection she had felt the night before for Lex was gone. In it's place was the startling realization that Lex had purposely kept her daughter from her. Noble intentions or not, the facts didn't change.

She pondered all the things he had said to her while she was at the mansion. Alive. That stood out the most prominently in her mind. Something happened to her in the future that threatened her life. While she understood Lex was only trying to keep her safe, he hadn't thought her capable of handling the truth.

After everything Lex and his father had put her through, he should know her better than that.

Flinging the covers off, she was determined to show Lex Luthor exactly who he was dealing with.

…………………

"Okay, no more excuses. Tell me the truth."

Lex looked up at the sound of Chloe's angry voice. She looked ready to take his head off.

"Chloe, I thought we went through this last night." he said with a deep sigh.

"No, we went through your run-around version of the truth so I wouldn't really find out what's going on last night. No more. I want to know everything."

Chloe settled herself in the chair across from Lex's desk, crossing her hands in her lap, the perfect picture of attentiveness. Lex's heart ached painfully at the hurt in her eyes.

"Chloe, believe me, if there was anyway I could tell you I would."

"Just tell me why you thought I didn't have the right to know that your daughter is my daughter, too." she said.

"When I found out, the first thing I wanted to do was tell you. I thought you deserved to know. But she made me promise." Lex confessed.

Chloe let out a bitter laugh. "That's rich. She made you promise. When did promises mean anything to you?"

Lex's eyes hardened. "I take my promises seriously Chloe. You of all people should know that."

"Promise or no, you should have told me!" Chloe shot to her feet and glared down at Lex, breathing hard and flushed with anger.

"I couldn't!" Lex regretted instantly yelling at her. He never yelled. The sheer fact that Chloe could make him lose control enough to lose his temper made him realize that he had been right all along about his feelings for her.

Stalking over to the other side of his desk, Chloe glared daggers at him. "Chloe, your life is in danger." he said in a deadly calm voice.

She never thought he'd actually admit it. She had been expecting to have to practically beat it out of him. His eyes flashed briefly with pain, but she hardened herself against it. "And you didn't think that was something I should know about?"

The accusation in her voice was unmistakable. He rose slowly to his feet, towering over her small frame. "If you insist on getting yourself killed, I can't stop you. But I'm damn well not going to help you."

"I love you Chloe." he said after a beat.

"I don't believe you." she replied, never missing a beat.

Lex felt as though she had just punched him in the stomach. He'd just laid his heart on the line, something he had been avoiding his whole life, only to have her say straight out that she didn't believe him. It hurt more than he ever thought he could hurt.

"Why would I lie?"

Chloe shook her head, eyes full of pity. "I'm not saying your lying. But you don't know what love is. **That's** why I don't believe you. I don't think you can love me."

He whirled and sent everything on his desk flying to the ground. Chloe took a step backwards, not sure if he was entirely stable at the moment.

"How can you think that? After everything, how can you think I don't love you?"

She snorted. "Just what 'everything' are you talking about Lex? The trial? The safe house? You did that for you. I was just your means to an end."

The look in Lex's eyes sent a chill down Chloe's spine. She backed up, hitting the window behind her. He advanced on her. "You have no idea what I've given up for you."

"Like what? Lana?"

"Lana is insignificant. Just a means to an end." he shot her words back at her.

"Then what exactly have you given up for?"

Lex pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. With a frown, she unfolded it and stared at the image. She felt as if her heart had fallen through the floor.

The picture had obviously been taken when she and Lex had no idea because neither of them were looking at the camera. Instead, they were both gazing down into a crib, matching looks of total contentment on their faces. Her hair was longer, pined up on top of her head, and her hands were entwined with Lex's wrapped around her waist flat on her stomach. She was leaning back against him, his chin resting on her shoulder. They looked peaceful and in love-with each other and the tiny occupant of the bed in front of them.

"Lena's showed me a few pictures. But that one, she dropped it one night. I don't think she ever intended for me to see it."

Chloe flipped the picture over to see her own handwriting on the back. _'The Luthors'_ scrawled in blue ink, faded with time, took her breath away. Below that were the names _'Lex, Chloe, Lena'_ and _'Photo by Gampy Gabe'_ in the lower right corner. Actual proof, undeniable fact from a future she knew she may never have.

Tears began to leak out of her eyes. She flung the picture away in frustration, closing her eyes to block the pain. "I hate you." she whispered. Looking up at Lex she repeated the phrase, louder this time. "I hate you. How could you do this to me?" she kept repeating it over and over, and began beating his chest with her hands, tears still falling.

Lex caught her hands easily. She struggled, still screaming at him, before collapsing against his chest in sobs. He let her wrists go, wrapping one arm around her back and placed the other on the back of her head.

"Why do I feel like this is the end?" she finally asked.

"I don't know." He hated lying to her, but hated more the idea of telling her that it was the end. That the picture she had just held in her hand reflected a moment that would never be. That they would never have that happily ever after.

"We are going to have that are we?" she asked softly.

If he weren't brokenhearted, Lex would have laughed at her ability to seemingly read his mind. She looked up into his eyes, pleading with him to tell her something different. Just waiting for him to tell her that they would get that moment in front of the crib.

But he didn't.

So Chloe placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips down to hers. If she couldn't have forever, he could at least give her now.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Yes, I know. It is absolutely reprehensible to go this long without an update. I will punish myself. But anyway, this will be brief but it has some important bits in it. I need to work my way back through the plot before I get into lengthy updates. I had it all planned out then I began changing minor details and I've gone in a whole different direction. I had originally planned on a tragic ending, then I realized 'Hey, I'm in the romance section here. I need a happy ending.' I just need to reroute in order to get there. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week.**_

…………………

Lex was awaken the next morning by something tickling his nose.

He rubbed at it. Only to discover that no sooner did he move it, then it was right back. He would have been greatly annoyed had he not opened his eyes and seen just what the culprit was.

Hair. Chloe's hair to be specific. It was splayed out from where she had buried her face in her pillow. She had her arms crossed underneath the pillow and was sleeping soundly on her stomach next to him.

He wished she would roll over and open her eyes. He wanted to know what was running through that overactive brain of hers. If she regretted what had happened last night.

He still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Wasn't fully able to grasp the reality that it wasn't all some horrible, wonderful figment of his imagination. That it was really Chloe, safe and warm, snuggled up beside him with the rising sun casting a warm glow across her golden hair and fair skin.

He stretched contentedly beside her, careful not to disturb her. He could be patient with waiting for her to wake up if he had to. He had known Chloe long enough, and well enough, to suspect she wouldn't be happy to woken before dawn if not necessary.

As if subconsciously reading his thoughts, Chloe rolled over onto her side, facing him. His lips quirked slightly at the sight of her rumpled hair and the little pout she was sporting. One arm was still curled under the pillow but the other was now flung over her head and she sighed in contentment.

He wondered what it would be like to wake up to his everyday. To open his eyes with each dawn and see this sight before him. Imagined himself waking up to Chloe, her hair longer and her stomach grown heavy with Lena inside of her. Pictured the eyes he knew so well framed delicately by tiny lines at the corners matching the ones etching their way around her mouth and the first streaks of gray vying for attention with the strands of gold. Briefly saw the picture alter to include hair white as snow and deep lines of a long, happy life taking the place of the smooth cheeks and forehead in front of him.

Then he blinked and it was gone, returning to the one before him. Chloe as she was now. Probably the only time he would ever see her this way. And it was his own fault, he knew that now.

He had lied to her. Something he swore he would never do again. And this was the greatest one of his life. He had kept her child from her. No one in their right mind would forgive him for that.

But then, no one in their right mind would have slept with him after such a betrayal either.

He didn't deserve this. The brief moment of happiness some unknowing entity was granting him. He had no right to see her this way, to touch her the way he had, not after what he'd done.

Life was just not that forgiving.

But maybe Chloe was. For at that moment she opened her eyes and smiled at him while she stretched lazily. Silently, she rolled over and huddled beside him, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder before falling back asleep.

And when she awoke two hours later they made love again before she said goodbye and left with tears in her eyes for her orientation at Metropolis University.

…………………

"Lois, I think I may kill you." Chloe told her from her place on the bathroom floor.

"I said I was sorry." Lois pleaded as she wiped Chloe's hair from her brow. She had been up sick since daybreak with a horrible case of food poisoning from the out of the way Indian restaurant Lois had insisted they go to the night before. It wouldn't be so bad if Lois had gotten sick, too. But growing up on army food had given her cousin a stomach made of steel. So Chloe was forced to suffer alone. And she wasn't about to let Lois forget it either.

"I have never felt this bad in my entire life. I literally feel like I'm dying." Chloe moaned and laid down on the tile floor.

"I told you not to get the pork." Lois said.

Chloe glared at her before Lois hauled her up to help her to her bed. There was soup Lana had gotten from the student union growing cold on her bedside table and some daisies from Clark in a water glass beside them. She appreciated their thoughtfulness, really she did, but at that moment she would have gladly given either one of them her place.

"It makes no sense. Clark got the same thing I did. He should be sick too." Chloe moaned.

"Clark never gets sick. You told me that yourself." Lois reminded her. "Maybe it wasn't the pork."

"Then what could it be?"

…………………

Lena stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She could still think of it as her bathroom because in another life it would have been her room. But now she had done what she needed to do and was bracing herself for the inevitable.

The pain had been lessening over the last few weeks. They had told her it might become unbearable or even disappear altogether. She was just grateful it seemed to be the latter.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Saw her mother's eyes reflected back at her. Saw her hair, a perfect mix of her parents'. Her grandmother's nose and high cheekbones. And what her grandfather had always adamantly declared to be Lois's smile.

Only she wasn't smiling. She felt like she was on her way to her own execution. It was almost dawn, and she would be gone in a few minutes. She had done what she came here to do. She's gotten to know her father in a way she never imagined was possible and had made it possible that her mother would live a long life safe from the treat of the Luthors and everything that went with being one.

The gray sky outside her window had been lightening to purple steadily and was well on it's way to pink. She could just see the faint outline of the sun stretching out along the horizon. She waited.

Nothing happened. Pink turned to orange to yellow with the first blaze of daylight. Bright azure blue took it's place as only the sky of a beautiful autumn day can. And when the sun had settled in it's place, heralding the new day over Smallville she knew.

Everything she'd done had been for nothing. She'd lied about her conception date and it still hadn't worked. Because she was still there. And that meant only one thing.

Chloe was pregnant.


End file.
